


Archipelago

by Livku



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livku/pseuds/Livku
Summary: "With swirling darkness, the last kindle of hope would be snuffed out"Something is brewing in the depths of Townsville. Dark and menacing catastrophe seeks to prevail.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Slime slid down Buttercup's forehead, mixing with the sweat that dripped from her brow. She was pretty sure that her once sleek shoulder-length bob was all frizzed up. Why'd this monster have to attack just after her hair appointment?

Buttercup recoiled at the smell, even after years of doing this she'd never quite gotten used to the stench Staring down at the swirling sea of monster remnants, it seemed as if the big thing was trying to regenerate. She quickly incinerated them with her heat vision. This was getting out of hand; this was the fifth monster she'd killed in her section, Butch helped with the first three, of course, being that they were partners, but five monsters in a day was pretty overkill, She didn't need Blossom's or Brick's smarts to realize the surge in trend.

Don't get her wrong she could handle this, she was the toughest fighter for Pete's sake. It was her whole persona. But with the assignment that was due tomorrow and her job, she could do with a little rest.  
Something was brewing, foreboding and dark, she had a few ideas of whos handiwork this could be, and it wasn't pretty.

Converses in hand Buttercup pushed the apartment door open. Her body ached, and her ears rang, her head was heavy, dragging her down. She felt like she'd just finished helping Atlas hold the sky up. Perhaps her body had taken a stronger beating then she'd like to admit.

"Hey, Butterbutt. Perfect timing, I need you to taste if there's enough salt in this curry. I'm pretty sure I've blended the spices well, but I feel like somethings--"

Butch paused spoon in hand, his eyes swooping across Buttercup. He wore his favourite white apron and a chef's hat. Yeah, he was extra like that.

"You look like death, and you reek like it too. Damn, I thought you were just going to get your hair done."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her with her heel.

"Shutup Butch" she growled.

He shrugged.

" Honesty is my policy."

She scoffed.  
"No, it's not," 

He ignored that, of course, he would.

"Another monster attack? Didn't we just round up some of those before your afternoon classes? This shit is getting weird as fuck if you ask me."

"Yeah, I was thinking of touching base with Blossom to discuss it with her, y'know just to find out if they're dealing with the same problem."

'" No need, Brick called me earlier to remind me of our scheduled team meeting.

"Huh, I'd forgotten about that."

Buttercup grabbed the spoon and licked it. Heaven, it tasted like heaven, and it still shocked her how good Butch was in the kitchen. It had been six months since they'd become roommates, and she was still wrapping her head around the fact that Butch was a culinary genius.

"So?"

"It's good, really good. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta shower."

Buttercup manoeuvred around Butch and headed for the bathroom.

"Cool, just don't finish up the hot water this time, I gotta shower too."

"Heh,"  
" Buttercup I'm serious. Don't finish the hot water."  
She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever"

When she got to her room, she found a glass of Xsprin( yeah she told the professor how dumb that was, but he still insisted on it). And a glass of water. She smiled.  
Living with Butch wasn't as bad as she'd initially thought it would be.

It rained, so she was forced to ride in Burch's pickup truck. He'd managed to save up for it with what he earned from the garage fixing cars. She'd have loved to fly there, or even ride her motorcycle, but the sky was grey and angry today, rumbling.  
She leaned onto the window, barely listening to Butch drone on about some vintage car he as currently working on at the garage. They drove off to the city centre. The mayor had given them their own office in the city hall which they used as their base.

"Hey, Butters,"

She craned her neck at Butch.

"What?

"Try not to overthink it."

She exhaled.

"I'm not."

"Right,"  
He pulled into the parking area.

"I'm just saying this cause I'm your partner. Whatever's going on, we'll be there to save the day."  
She smiled.

" I know Butchie boy.'

"Fuck you."

"Hah, you wish."  
Butch rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

"You can get off here while I look for some parking. You know how Blossom and Brick are about being late."

Buttercup nodded and hopped out. It was drizzling now, so she didn't bother to rush to the large glass doors. A little water never hurt anyone, and besides her hair was ruined anyway. Checking her watch, she slicked a loose curl behind her ear and trudged forward. Five minutes till the appointed time, they'd make it.

"Buttercup!" 

Buttercup covered her ears and braced herself. Bubbles hit her like a freight train sending them both sprawling onto the ground. The staff in the waiting area didn't even bat an eye. This was a typical day for them.

'Bubbs," Buttercup whined. 

Bubbles giggled hugging her tighter.

"Oops, Sorry"

She got up and pulled Buttercup up. Buttercup straightened her t-shirt and dusted her black jeans off.

"I know you don't mean that."

"Yup. I missed you, silly."

"I was with you last week, Bubs."

"Yeah, but we used to live together. It's not my fault; I'm still getting used to it."

It had been six months; six months since they'd decided to split the team into three. The ruffs and puffs were now working in duo's spread across Townsville which Brick and Blossom had divided into three sections; Alpha, Beta and Theta, all covering major crime spots and monster hot spots across Townsville.  
It was best this way since they'd applied to different universities conveniently spread across the hotspots. And crime was easier to handle without flying over whenever trouble called.

Buttercup turned to Boomer, who was seated on one of the couches in the waiting area, lazily scrolling through his phone.

"Hiya Pikachu,"

"Buttercup," Boomer said without looking up from his phone.

"You've been taking care of her right." Buttercup quipped.

Boomer raked his hand through his sunny curls and huffed.

"Why wouldn't I Buttercup, she's my girlfriend."

Bubbles poked her shoulder.

"And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."  
Buttercup walked over to Boomer and plumped down next to him. Boomer peaked at her at the corner of his eye. She pulled out her own phone, scrolling through her notifications. 

"Just remember what I said would happen if you hurt her."

Buttercup made a slitting throat motion with her hand. Boomer gulped and pulled at the collar of his T-shirt.

"How could I forget when you remind me every time I see you? Sheesh."  
Buttercup laughed, hearty and boisterous.

"You know you're my favourite Ruff, Boom."

"I thought was me," Butch said. He walked towards them.

"Butch!" Bubbles yelled, crushing him in a hug.

"Shit, Bubbsy, pipe it down a bit, would you." He returned the hug with a light hug of his own, quickly pulling out of Bubbles stone grip.

"Language" Bubbles sing songs.

Butch turned to her.

"Found that parking."

"Okay,"

The reds hadn't arrived yet, so they were waiting outside the office since they were the only ones with the keys. It was preposterous in her opinion, it was not like the rest of them were that careless. Okay, so maybe she'd lost her apartment keys a couple of times, but that wasn't enough to make a full judgement of character. The Reds making them wait was though

"Where's Blossom and Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, they said something about running late, they got a big break in that big case they were working on." Bubbles replied.

Buttercups phone rang. She looked down at her phone. Speak of the devil; it was Brick. She grinned, raising the phone to her ear.

"Hi Red, thought you were a real stickler for time."

"Buttercup, come to the Professor's, it's Blossom."


	2. Chapter 2

The rain slapped against Buttercups skin, but at the moment she didn't care. Her face was numb, all that was driving her was pure adrenaline.

"Its Blossom,"

Those words left a chilling impression. They had to mean that the worst had happened with the way Brick uttered them, quick and short, panic in his voice, and Brick never panicked, it was unbecoming of him. Nothing else mattered to her at that very moment; all she wanted was to see her sister.  
The others close behind her as she cut through the storm. She raged through, green and blue streaks painting the grey sky.  
In a way, she was glad for the rain. This way, no one could see her tears.

"I should kill you" Buttercup growled. Teeth gritted she had Brick backed into the kitchen counter, trapped like a deer caught in headlights. Brick had his arms up in mock surrender as Butch restrained her from lunging at him while Blossom protested from the living room couch. Her injured leg propped up on a pillow.

"Look, I don't even know what I did". 

Brick feigned calmness, but beneath the facade, he was sweating. If Butch's grip was to let up even only for a second, he was doomed.

"I flew here through the damned rain, worried out of my mind cause I thought Blossom was at death's door only to find out that it's just a fucking broken leg, and you wonder why I'm mad," she growled

"Butters,"

"Can it Butch, I'm wet in places this fucker can't even begin to imagine, and he wants to play innocent. Fuck you, Brick."

This was bad, Buttercup only cursed when she was pissed, and by the evidence of the obscene words that dripped from her lips, she was unhinged.

Brick dropped his hands, his shoulders falling as he exhaled.

"Look, I didn't realise that I did anything wrong, Bloss was truly hurt, and I guess I sorta panicked, I didn't realise that I somehow overexaggerated the extent of her injury."

Buttercup breathed out, simmering down from her high. There was something about his tone that seemed genuine, sincere even. She shrugged her shoulder, and Butch spun her around, lightly massaging her pressure points as they walked to the living room, sitting next to the blues.

"Easy there,"

She scoffed.

"I'm not a dog Butch."

" Oh, I'm sorry I kinda got confused over your barking."

She punched him lightly.

"Whatever"

Brick exhaled, dropping his guard and made his way to the living room as well. Blossom scooted over on the couch, making enough room for Brick to sit next to her.

"Well, now that Buttercup has finally calmed down we can actually get into the matter at hand. The reason I called you guys here. Of course, I apologise if I made you guys worried, I simply allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement for a second."

An apology? There must have been something wrong if he even managed to sweep his pride for a split second and apologise. Perhaps this was urgent after all.

"Anyway, as I said, there's a reason I called you guys here. And it does have something to do with Blossoms injury."  
Brick lifted Blossoms injured leg and propped it on his lap. Well, would you look at that?  
Buttercup forced her mind out of overdrive and focused on the matter at hand.

Blossom nodded at Brick's words.

"It's not about the type of injury but on how I got the injury itself."

Buttercup raised a brow.

"Okay continue,"

"On our way to the city hall, Brick and I encountered three monsters in our section. The first two were easy enough to take care of, but the last one proved somewhat different. It secreted some kind of slime that nullified my powers and caused. I couldn't move fast enough to evade the attack, and if Brick hadn't been there then I ---"

Brick frowned as he lightly massaged Blossoms feet.

"Let's not focus on the what-ifs Bloss, and get into the crux of the matter" Brick interrupted.

He held the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

"We managed to get a sample of the slime which the professor is currently analysing, but I have a couple of theories on what it is. 

There was only one thing that could do that Antidote X. But how could the monsters have gotten their hands on it? Could it have been Mojo? He couldn't have.

"I know what some of you guys may be thinking, but the old ape couldn't be responsible for this one. I've personally been keeping an eye on him. The old fuck has taken up gardening. Fucking creepy if you ask me."

"Butch language!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Sheesh, sorry pigtails."

Brick cleared his throat.

" We know Butch. We've been keeping an eye on Mojo too. You see things have taken a pretty annoying turn now."

Blossom squared up, adjusting her position on the couch.

" I'm sure you're all aware that Brick and I have been carrying an investigation."

Blossom looked directly at Buttercup. Accusingly, if you were to ask her, not that Blossom was off the mark.

"You'd all know if you looked into the weekly reports I email to you all."

Brick scoffed.

"Forget it, Bloss, we both know that Bubbles is the only one who actually reads those things. I'll just fill these fool's in myself. I'm pretty sure you guys have realised the surge in trend of monster attacks and the fact that the monsters have proven to be somewhat harder to kill, even attacking in what seems to be organised syndicates. Well, obviously we're not the only ones who've noticed the surge. So have the people of Townsville, and we actually found out that one of the Professor's former colleagues; Professor Morrison was actually doing private research of his own."

Bubbles perked up at the mention of Professor Morrison. 

"Ooh Uncle Morrison, I remember him from our sixteenth birthday."

Buttercup smiled, it was a distant memory but a fond one nonetheless.

"Naturally, we thought it would be best to have a chat with him, we've been pushing for a meeting for weeks and yesterday we finally got an opening." Brick continued.

Former Colleagues? Broken bones? Monsters? Where the heck was this whole thing going?

"The thing is we finally got a break in our case today and scored ourselves a meeting ith Professor Morrison." 

"Well that's good news then, isn't it? You finally got the answers we need, right?' Boomer asked

Blossom bowed her head and wrung her fingers.

"Professor Morrison is dead. He died in a lab fire today. Everything burned up, including his research. And given the nature of the case, it's been closed and ruled off as an accident. So no investigations will be running for it."

The air hit sub-zero.

"W-what?" Bubbles said"H-he's dead?"

Boomer pulled Bubbles into a hug, whispering sweet soothing words as she found solace in him.

"Yes, it's a regrettable situation." Brick replied.

Professor Morrison was one of the kindest men she'd ever met. She couldn't even begin to comprehend that he was gone.  
Buttercup swallowed a lump and geared her mind on the case at hand. She couldn't afford to mourn at a time like this.

"But don't these professors keep hard drives and stuff of their work? Isn't they anything they recovered from the fires? Why didn't you guys just pull rank? We have provisional clearances for a reason."

Blossom leaned into the couch and exhaled. Reaching for her pink government-issued tablet. They all had one exclusive for heroeing work.

"Well, here's the funny thing. I tried to gain access to the case details and guess what..."

She faced the screen to them, red piercing letters glared back.

ACCESS DENIED

"What?' Buttercup exclaimed, grabbing it from her.  
"I thought we had complete access to all kinds of classified information, given that we are the heroes of Townsville."

Brick leaned in, rubbing his chin.

"Accordingly, yes. The details of this case have proven to be quite singular. They've closed it off from us and its as if they're trying to brush it under the carpet, my intuition is telling me something else."

"Well Sherlock, hit us with it. We ain't got all day."

"It was so hard for Bloss and I to get a meeting with this guy, and when we finally get a break they off him. Something peculiar is going on here, I'm certain of it."

"So what are we going to do then? What's our way forward?" Buttercup pushed.

"We've decided to launch a full-on investigation, covertly of course since quite frankly we aren't sure who we can trust." Brick replied.

"So that's why you chose to have the meeting here?" Boomer said as he rubbed Bubbles back.

"Yes, Boomer, you finally caught along, would you like a cookie for your troubles." Brick deadpanned.  
"Hey!"

"And here's the thing with the monster we killed today, it spoke," Blossom said, drawing them back to the main issue.

Bubbles sat up, her eyes puffy and red but focused, determined even.

"Well that not necessarily surprising, I mean we've met tons of monsters capable of human speech. It's naive to think that human beings are the only species capable of evolving."

"Yes, that's true Bubbles, but the thing is it more on what it said."  
Buttercup drummed her fingers on her knees.

"Well, spit it out, Blossom. We don't have all day, you know." 

Blossom licked her lips, her eyes clouding over.

"It said, Morrison. Coincidence? I think not."

Buttercup leaned against the car window, fogging up the glass as she exhaled. Neither Butch nor her had uttered a word since they left. Butch had the radio on, playing at mid-volume as he focused on the road.

They were all just getting settled down. It was their first year in university, their first bat at adulting. They'd all just formed solid routines, and now things were proving to be more challenging than they'd initially thought they'd be. They could catch a damn break.  
This was different Buttercup knew that much. It wasn't some bloody brawl or test of brute strength that she could just barrel through. This was a secret investigation where she had to be careful. The enemy was already several steps ahead. Clearly, they knew who they were up against, and they didn't even have a fogs clue who they were after.  
Shit  
Buttercup hated this. She had more questions than answers, and it pissed her off. Who were they dealing with? Clearly, someone dangerous enough to murder threats. What did they want? This guy knew the risks, and they had no qualms going after whatever it is they wanted.

"Did you see that?" Butch asked, finally breaking the silence, "The reds are definitely fucking."

Buttercup was floored. This was what he was thinking of after that intense meeting?

"Butch,"

"What? Okay, tumbling in the sheets, getting their romp on, bumping fronts. What the heck do you want me to say? Bottomline their fucking, and you can't convince me otherwise."

Buttercup exhaled and shook her head.

"You're so stupid,"

She knew he was but affirming it out loud sealed the deal.  
Butch, the fool, shrugged.

"But I'm not wrong. Didn't you at least feel a bit uncomfortable in that long ass meeting? Finishing each other's sentences, their stupid lovey dovey looks. Then Brick put her legs on his lap and started rubbing her feet, out there in the open. It drove me half-mad. Ugh, it felt like we were intruding on some kind of private moment. Fucking disgusting,"

'Pfft Yeah, whatever."

The reds did seem extra cosy today. She saw that, too. They made it so obvious that it hurt. It wouldn't be a surprise if those two were dating with all the pining looks they wore. It made Buttercup sick. Gosh, she couldn't believe Butch actually managed to drag her onto this train of thought.

Butch leaned into his seat as they arrived at their apartment parking he swiped out the card on the sensor. The red and white gate arm rose, and Butch slicked in, one arm on the steering wheel. He grinned, that god awful annoying smirk that irked her innermost depths.

"What? Feeling left behind Butterbabe? Just say the word, and I'll make an honest woman out of you. I mean its a work in progress but I'm sure we can work something out."  
Buttercup punched his shoulder hard. Butch hissed.  
"Shut up Butchie boy" Buttercup laughed.

Butch smiled as he pulled into their parking, seemingly pleased that the atmosphere had somewhat thawed. He leaned back, pulling the hand brake and turning off the engine.

Buttercup opened the door and stepped out of the car. She turned around grinning.

"Thanks, Butch, I needed that,

He smiled a genuine toothy grin.

"Sure thing wifey.

She laughed slamming the door.

"You're insufferable.

"You like that, though, that's why we're the best duo."  
He locked up the car door, and they made their way to the elevators.

"I think I'll make some lasagna today, Bubbles sent me an archaic Italian recipe she translated. Apparently, it's incredible, and I trust Bubbles palate, so I guess I'll try it out today." 

" Need any help." Buttercup offered.

Butch pressed the button to the 16th floor, where their apartment was. 

"I mean you could help with the salad. It's not like you're as hopeless as Brick in the kitchen."

They walked down through the loft to their apartment.

"Yeah sure," she said as she followed Butch only to run into his back.

"Hey! Why'd you just stop like that?"

"Buttercup, it looks like we had some visitors while we were gone."

True enough, their apartment door was unhinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not Sunday, so I guess I lied. The next chapter will be published on Saturday... I think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is embarrassingly late, but I'm here. If you made it this far, thank you! Now onward!

There was no evidence of their presence, no trail for them to follow. There wasn't even anything missing. So much so that Buttercup began to question whether she hadn't left the door open when she left.  
No, that couldn't have been it, it was a mistake that even she knew she wasn't capable of. She'd locked up she was sure of it. She tapped her foot as she racked her brain for some sort of explanation.   
Butch was on the phone with Brick and from what she gleaned they'd all experienced something similar.

"Yeah, you found the same thing too? Boomer also?"

Buttercup sunk deeper into her seat, soaking up the conversation. Her tapping pace increasing with each second.

"Yeah, I think that's it too. Okay, Brick, thanks for the call."

Butch tossed his phone onto the couch and followed its descent.

"Well, that was that."

Buttercup looked at him, expectant from the loveseat opposite him. She raised a brow, bringing her tapping to a halt.

"So..."

Butch scoffed.

"Don't act like you don't have super hearing Butters, I know you heard what I heard."

She leaned in.  
"Yeah,"

Butch propped his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"The bastards are making us sweat. They want us to know that they're watching us. And we don't even know where to start."

They'd broken into all their apartments. The enemy knew they were looking.  
Buttercup grabbed her phone out of her pocket and opened her Candy Crush.

"Well, that doesn't make much of a difference to our investigation, does it?"

Their eyes met.

"No it doesn't" he replied.

Butch pushed himself off the chair, phone in hand and headed to the kitchen.

"Well, I should get that lasagna started, no point in starving ourselves."

He opened the fridge.

"Shit, I forgot. We've run out of parmesan and parsley. Could ya get that at the corner store for me please Butters?"

She finished up the level.

"Yeah, sure, just borrow me the keys cause it's still pouring out there."

Butch grumbled fishing out the keys from his pocket.

"Just be careful with my baby Buttercup, she's precious to me."

Buttercup grinned, grabbing the keys from his outstretched hand.

"Jeez Butch, you're making me blush, I can't believe you care that much about me."

Butch's cheeks tinged ever so slightly.

"You know what I mean Buttercup. "

Buttercup laughed, slipping the keys into her own pocket.

"Don't sweat it. I'll be careful. besides its just to the corner store, relax,"

"We both know that's enough distance for you to do something crazy,"

"I won't sheesh, Puffs honour."

"Ha, that doesn't make me feel remotely better. Just don't take too long, and also grab a slab of dark chocolate and a carton of heavy cream I wanna try my hand at some chocolate mousse."

Buttercups mouth watered

"I'll make sure of that"

She hadn't been followed. She was at least sure of that.  
Buttercup turned off the car and zipped up her windbreaker. She pulled her hood up, pulling at the strings. Not that it mattered anymore, but she didn't want to get wet again. She jumped out of the car, locked up and made a beeline to the store.  
A short, plump lady swooped a mop across the store entrance, wiping off the muddy footprints. 

"Miss Utonium, fancy seeing you here, dear." 

She straightened up and tucked a silver lock behind her ear.

"Hi, Mrs Kowalski," Buttercup replied.

"Where's Butch? I finally got my hands on the brand of olives he asked me to look for. He was right about them; they make all the difference to a Greek salad. I even have some out for sample testing, but I guess today wasn't the best day to have that idea running,"

The jar of olives at the entrance was still pretty much full. The shop was relatively empty. This wasn't surprising, of course, people tended to stay indoors in this kind of weather.  
Buttercup smiled.

"Well, I'll give them I try then."  
She took a toothpick and poked into two olives. The olives were sour and sweet with firm flesh, tingling her taste buds.

"They're pretty good. Butch is back home by the way. He sent me out to pick up some ingredients, but I'll definitely pick up the olives as well."

The old lady smiled, folding her hands under her old apron.

" Oh okay, oof, silly me making you wait outside in the rain. Come in, dear."

The florescent lights lit the shop brightly as Buttercup made her way in and headed down to the food aisle. She browsed through the snacks and sweets, making sure to grab a big pack of sour blueberry worms. She grabbed the parmesan from the fridge. She got everything and made it quickly to the checkout station. She tipped the basket onto the counter and pushed it towards the cashier.

"You're Buttercup."  
She looked up; the cashier was new it seemed. A teenage girl, with long raven hair which shed tucked into a red cap.   
"Yup,"  
The girl smiled  
" I guess you're used to it now. Being known by everyone.'  
"Yup,"  
"Must be frustrating when your known and not the other way around.   
Buttercup paused and looked at the cashier.  
She smiled, handing her groceries.  
"Have a lovely day, miss Utonium."

Buttercup paused before she started the car, sending Blossom a quick text. She'd grown exceedingly reckless, maybe flying in the rain had made her sick. Perhaps she'd tested the limits of Chemical X far enough. She tossed her phone onto the passengers' seat and threw the car into reverse, backing into the main road. Her movements were sluggish as she changed the gear, and the only thing that was on her mind was getting back home so that she could take a nap. The rain had subsided now, the faint pitter-patter being the only evidence of its existence. She exhaled and turned her head to the right mirror. A car came speeding from her left. Buttercup didn't even have the strength to accelerate out of the way. The horn rang, and the car came crashing into her.  
Her ears rang, and her head rattled as she was squashed in between the metal and glass. The air smelled putrid with wet copper, and her vision swam. Her stomach lurched and turned, and she could feel its inside force their way pout of her mouth, burning their way through her windpipe as she vomited. She coughed and attempted to squeeze her way out, but she couldn't move. Her head was heavy. She heard the screams as she faded away falling away into the open arms of the sea swirling darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I ask myself " Where the heck am I going with this?" Then I'm like "Oh yeah..."
> 
> Next chapter is on Friday...for real this time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to post this while I still had the urge to do it. Updates will be on Sundays...I think


End file.
